Mixing the Doe
Mixing the Doe is a HTFF episode. Plot Mix sits alone at a bench. Daphne walks by but gives him only a dissatisfied grunt. Mix pulls an old photo of Daphne from his pocket and rips it in two. He suddenly sees Doe standing in front of him. Doe gives a lovestruck expression and runs to him. Mix gets the same feeling and awaits a hug. However, it turns out Doe was attracted to a stale donut on the ground. Mix reacts in disgust when she eats it, but then gets a thought. Later at a cafe, Mix brings Doe a box of donuts, much to her pleasure. She gobbles up much of the donuts, while the one that Mix picks up is dropped. It rolls towards Morton, who is shown exiting the cafe. Morton picks up the donut through the hole with his finger. Doe, seeing it like a ring, shows attraction to Morton. Mix isn't pleased with this at all and looks on in frustration as Doe follows Morton into the shop. Mix tosses and turns in bed that night. He has a dream where he is holding hands with Doe. But it all goes wrong when she leaves him to hang out with Morton. Then, Doe morphs into Daphne and laughs maliciously at Mix. The ground beneath him gives way and he is sent falling into the darkness below. Mix awakens in shock. Glaring at a picture of Morton on the wall, he throws a dart at it. The following morning, Mix invites Morton and Doe to the cafe. He brings over a box of donuts - two filled with jelly and one with hot sauce. Mix eats the first donut and anticipates Morton to choose the prank one. However, Doe eats it. Her mouth catches fire and she tries to run to a drinking fountain on the other side of the street. But a car hits her, sending her rolling away. Flynn is seen crossing the road only to be flattened by Doe's float. Later, Mix brings his two guests to a public pool. Doe heads into a change room. Daphne happens to be at there, borrowing a donut floatie and wearing a swim cap over her hair. Mix soon spots her in the water, mistaking her for Doe. He puts on a shark fin, swims up to her and gives her a fright. But he quickly realizes his mistake and Daphne punches him so hard he loses a tooth. Back on the shore, Morton sees Doe in her bikini and becomes smitten. Mix is so furious that he snaps his horns off. At the park, Mix watches enviously as Morton and Doe sit together. Mix discreetly places a fake spider on Morton's shoulder. As planned, this scares him, but he accidentally pushes Doe and sends her rolling again. Morton realizes Mix's trick and the two get into an arguement. Savaughn stands by his car enjoying a box of donuts. Doe knocks into him, spilling his donuts, which she begins to eat. But she flees once Savaughn snaps. Morton and Mix look to see an angry Savaughn coming at them. The duo run for their lives. A tack on the ground causes one of Savaughn's tires to deflate. He then discovers the doors have been glued shut. Morton and Mix are shown to have done these pranks, resolving their friendship. As Savaughn tries to push the door open, he sends his car down a hill. Morton and Mix happen to be in the path and get ran over. Savaughn ultimately crashes into a donut shop, and the big donut sign on top falls on his car. Daphne exits the shop in time to see the damage, when the giant donut rolls over her. Meanwhile, Doe purchases some donuts at a fair. She bumps into Cotton, who carries a stick of cotton candy. The two blush at each other as the episode ends. Moral "Bros before does." Deaths #Flynn is flattened by Doe. #Morton and Mix are ran over. #Savaughn is crushed by a giant donut sign. #Daphne is flattened by the donut sign. Trivia *The building Savaughn crashes into is the exact same one featured in The Chokes on You. *All the deaths involve being crushed/flattened. *This is the first episode Doe survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes